dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
True Saiyans Fight Alone
True Saiyans Fight Alone is the third episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred seventy-eighth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Bu Raishu!! Kaiioshinkai de Ketchaku Da". The episode first aired on September 13, 1995. Summary The episode starts with Goku, Vegeta, Kibito Kai, Dende and Hercule (Mr. Satan) transporting to the Kai Planet. They inquire as to what happened to Earth; they learn from the Elder Kai that it was destroyed, and Goku asks about Piccolo and Gohan, but they too were destroyed in the blast. Hercule, thinking this is all a joke says that they are still on Earth, because he's standing on it right now! He then calls the Elder Kai a strange man. Dende runs up to him and tells him not to say such things about the Kai's because they are gods. Dende also explains that they are not on Earth, but the Kai Planet (holy place). Hercule then states that if they'e gods, why can't they destroy Kid Buu, but all Elder Kai can say is: "He hit a sore spot!" Hercule then thinks he's in a dream and that there is no one stronger than him because he is the world champion. He then thinks that none of the people there are real. The he gets the idea that he can fly so he runs to the end of a hill and jumps. He falls to the bottom and gets slightly hurt. Vegeta gets angry at Goku because he left Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo behind for Hercule.... He then says they can't be brought back because the Dragon Balls were destroyed along with Earth, but before much more can be said Kibito Kai yells at them to look at the crystal ball, they all look and see that Kid Buu has reformed! In space where Kid Buu has reformed, he powers up and searches for Goku and Vegeta, unable to locate them, he transport to the nearest planet and powers up. He fires a blast, and in a second the planet is destroyed. He then transports to another planet and does it again, and then again! Elder Kai tells Goku and Vegeta that Kid Buu is looking for them by destroying planet after planet. Someone speaks up and says that there is no way to bring Earth or the other planets back because the Dragon Balls are destroyed. But Dende says they can bring everyone back,because they can ask the Elder Namek to create a new set of Dragon Balls to use. But Goku tells him that he cannot trasport there because the people of New Namek do not have enough power, so they are unable to transport to New Namek and that they do not have a spaceship either. However Kibito Kai says that he has the power and can transport them there or any other planet they want. However Elder Kai states that the Namek Dragon Balls couldn't be used for other planets because that would upset the balance of nature. Goku decides to bribe the Elder kai, and it actually works! But Vegeta heard it also and guessed it was Bulma. When Goku looked shocked, Vegeta gets really angry and shouts "OOH! YOU ARE, AREN'T YOU! YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU?! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE AT ALL?! LET HIM KISS YOUR WOMAN!" Which Goku responds nerviously "But she's not near as pretty as Bulma, see? It's a compliment." Kid Buu getting tired of his current plan locks onto a planet with a lot of energy, he just happens to teleport to the Grand Kai Planet where Krillin and Yamcha are. When he teleports there, he destroys a spire for fun, and then flies to the training field. The other people there think that he is there to train, and joke that he needs to be more powerful. He gets angry and blasts a few people and even Krillin tried to stop him, but to no avail. Elder Kai suggests that Kibito Kai give Goku and Vegeta the Potarra Earrings so they can fuse, in doing so they could beat Kid Buu easily. But Goku and Vegeta refuse the offer and crush each earring. Just then Kid Buu powers up an energy ball and plans to destroy the Grand Kai Planet. Goku and Vegeta realize this and power up, Kid Buu senses this and teleports to the Kai Planet. He gives a smirk and the episode ends. Fights Krillin vs. Yamcha Pikkon & Olibu vs. Kid Buu Krillin vs. Kid Buu Trivia *When West Kai comments on Kid Buu trying to kill them all, a halo is shown over his head, even though he is not dead. The halo is not shown again in later scenes. Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z